


Regras

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Murder, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ele desobedecera quase todas as regras do pai, mas fora apenas aquilo que fizera com que seus natais melhorassem um pouco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regras

Prospero era um gatuno. Ele aprendera tudo o que sabia sobre roubar com um dos melhores ladrões da cidade: seu pai. O homem que lhe tirara das ruas e lhe ensinara o que era uma família. Graças a ele o moreno era capaz de entrar nas casas dos mais ricos e sair com tudo de valioso que conseguia carregar, e era assim que ele se sustentava, tirava dos ricos para dar ao pobre. Ele.  
  
Seu pai também lhe ensinara uma coisa que para si era sagrada: Eles não roubavam nessa época. Ponto. Simplesmente porque essa não era uma época de roubar, era a única época do ano em que as pessoas realmente se permitiam apreciar umas às outras, os carinhos, o afeto, a alegria. A felicidade estava espalhada pelo ar e eles não tinham o direito de cortá-la tirando aquilo que pertencia aos outros, gerando preocupação e perda. Não naquela época.   
  
E mesmo com o pai agora distante, ele cumpria essa regra. No único Natal em que achou que não tinha motivos para isso o destino botou um deles bem nos seus braços, e aquela criança que ele roubara passara a ser sua única família e o motivo de toda a sua alegria na véspera do feriado.   
  
Lembrava-se bem daquele ano. Pensando agora, percebia que suas concepções de Natal haviam mudado bastante desde que se lembrava. Nas ruas, era apenas mais um dia frio e triste, talvez com menos fome se alguém encontrasse a criancinha mirrada e decidisse lhe oferecer algo de comer... Com seu pai, foram seus melhores dias e depois de perdê-lo... Depois disso, tudo pareceu um inferno. Se nunca tivesse provado o sabor de uma família, de um lar carinhoso, nunca sentiria falta, mas logo após ter provado, perder aquilo era a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer.   
  
Passara o ano seguinte em um pesadelo dentro de casa, vendo a antiga árvore que armara sozinho piscar com suas luzinhas alegres, mas a realidade do próprio sentimento não podia estar mais longe daquilo. Não conseguiu comer a pequena janta que fizera, sua garganta estava fechada com o choro que teimava em prender. No ano seguinte estava decidido que esqueceria toda aquela besteira de não roubar no Natal, era a única coisa que sabia fazer e ele não aguentaria passar aquele dia sozinho novamente.   
  
Por isso havia rondado a mansão, preparando-se para o roubo. E quando teve certeza que o casal estava no andar de baixo, escalou a cerca viva, entrando direto pela janela do quarto.   
  
Só então percebeu que aquele era o quarto da criança. Aproximou-se silenciosamente do berço, o menino dormia enrolando em uma mantinha amarela. Decidiu então que já era hora de agir. As luzes do corredor estavam apagadas e a voz do casal ainda vinha lá debaixo, era possível vê-los pelas gradezinhas do corrimão que ligava à escada, há poucos metros. Tudo certo. Saiu do quarto do menino, havia um quadro muito valioso no quarto do casal.   
  
Então alguém bateu na porta. Não teria dado atenção, se pouco depois não ouvisse um tiro e um grito de mulher. Estremeceu, parando antes do quarto que era seu objetivo principal. Vozes masculinas chegaram a seu ouvido e atraído pela curiosidade voltou para o corredor, engatinhando e observando por entre as grades do corrimão.   
  
Três homens bem vestidos apontavam as armas para o casal e ele via o marido tomar a frente. Ele conhecia aquele tipo de terno, aquele tipo de homem. Seu pai lhe ensinara a reconhecê-los para ficar longe deles. Não se rouba um mafioso, dizia ele. E agora o moreno via por que. O corpo do homem foi ao chão logo após um disparo, e a mulher gritou. Seu coração batia tão alto que ele poderia jurar que aqueles homens o ouviam. Tapou a boca, não podia fazer barulho. A mulher foi a próxima. Esperou que depois daquilo eles fossem embora, mas logo começaram a se mover. Eles iriam revirar a casa e fazer o que antes era seu objetivo.   
  
Voltou para o quarto por onde entrara e estava quase pulando pela janela quando se lembrou. O bebê. Ele não poderia deixá-lo ali com aqueles homens. Voltou para frente do berço, por algum milagre a criança não acordara com os tiros... Mas aquilo não era uma coisa que ele podia roubar, era uma pessoa.   
  
“Nós roubamos **de** pessoas, mas nunca pessoas”.   
  
Era uma das regras do pai, mas... Mas se não o levasse consigo, se não o roubasse, o que aqueles homens fariam com ele?   
  
Passos na escada. No corredor, próximo... Mais próximo. Foi então que percebeu que nunca poderia deixar o menino na mão daquelas criaturas. Pegou-o, descendo com dificuldade pela cerca viva, tateando-a com uma mão e levando o menino na outra, encostado a seu peito. Assim que pousou no chão a criança chorou e aquele barulho ecoou pela noite como um chamariz, sentiu um arrepio e fez a única coisa que podia: Correu.   
  
Correu o mais rápido que as pernas podiam, a criança ainda gritando, e quando finalmente parou, quando finalmente achou que era seguro parar, o menino ainda chorava. Foi a primeira vez que se perguntou o que diabos faria com uma criança daquele tamanho, mas agora que o tinha levado, não podia largá-lo por ali.   
  
\- Shhhh... Shhhhh... – Fez tentando acalmar a criança. – Tudo bem garotinho... – Então soube a primeira coisa que devia fazer. Afinal não ia abandoná-lo, os pais do menino haviam morrido na sua frente, o pequeno já não tinha ninguém. Se iria ficar com ele tinha que dar-lhe um nome e disse o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça. – Tudo bem, Anatole.   
  
A partir daquele dia Anatole tornou-se seu irmão, transformando-se no seu mundo. O Natal voltou a ter sentido e aquela antiga regra voltou a valer, porque agora ele tinha uma criança com quem dividir aquele dia, agora ele tinha uma família.   
  
E por ela, ele não se importava de trabalhar o triplo por meses antes do natal para garantir a eles o suficiente para poderem ter boas festas; Por ela não se importava de pedir esmolas ou doações caso não conseguisse o bastante para tanto tempo. Pelo menor poderia se fingir de bom moço pelo resto da vida só para dar a ele a chance de uma vida honesta que não teve, enquanto trabalhava duro na calada da noite para que o irmão sempre tivesse tudo do bom e do melhor, e ainda assim amanheceria com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.   
  
E pensando no menor... O menino acabava de entrar, tirando o casaco molhado e fechando os olhos ao sentir o delicioso cheiro da ceia. Com alegria que só uma criança pode ter ele correu direto pra mesa, cheio de fome. Desde que o tinha consigo a segunda maior felicidade do moreno era poder dividir a mesa de Natal com o irmão e a primeira... Bem...   
  
\- Tole, olha o que o Papai Noel deixou pra você... – Chamou, indo para perto da árvore de natal e pegando um embrulho, dando uma olhadinha ao relógio. O menino correu animado, aceitando o embrulho e rasgando o papel, tirando de lá o carrinho que havia tanto pedido ao irmão durante o ano.   
  
\- Ah! – Os olhos do menino brilharam de excitação, e o relógio marcou finalmente meia noite e um.   
  
\- Feliz aniversário, Tole.   
  
A primeira era o menino que fazia de seus Natais mais felizes.   
  
---


End file.
